El InIciO de NuesTro Amor
by ladyvigee
Summary: Este finc ya lo he publicado en otra pagina con el nombre de Drew yaoi -Craig esta completamente enamorado de Tweek, no sabe como declararsele al rubio sin asustarle y ocacionarle un ataque de nervios sin embargo; llega a sus oidos que alguien mas esta interesado en el rubio por lo que motivado intenta declararsele pero las cosas no siempre salen como


El pueblo de South Park, un lugar tranquilo y pequeño en donde todos son amigos, todos se conocen y todos saben del otro

Entonces para poder realizar la evaluación vamos a tener que bla…bla…bla…

Eres lo que escuchaba un chico de piel blanca y ojos negros con una boina azul en la cabeza con un pompón amarillo en la punta

"diablos no se si deba invitarlo"- se dijo así mismo mientras que desviaba la mirada de su maestro Garrison y la fijaba en aquel chico de cabellos rubios y ojos negros con sus muy típicos ataques de nervio- "hoy vino tan lindo"- se dijo mientras que sin pensarlo recargo su codo en el pupitre y su barbilla en su mano, mientras que suspiraba

Estaba tan concentrado mirando a Tweek que apenas se dio cuenta del papelito que le habían lanzado golpeándolo en la frente

Que mierda…-susurro enojado tomando el papel y desenvolviéndolo

 _Oye amigo ¿no prefieres mejor una foto?, te lo vas acabar_

Ante eso un fuerte sonrojo adornó sus mejillas mientras que desviaba su mirada hacia el chico que se parecía mucho a él

 _Cállate Stan, que tú te veías así o peor antes de salir con Kyle_

Escribió regresándole la bolita de papel observando como el mencionado la leía y en cuestión de segundos se la regresaba

 _Jajaja cierto, pero ahora ya no lo hago, llevo tres meses de relación con él y han sido maravillosos, pero eso es algo que te contaré luego, lo que te quiero decir es por que no le dices?_

Ante esas palabras Craig rodo los ojos

 _Lo dices como si fuera la cosa mas fácil del mundo_

 _Es que lo es amigo solo tienes que decirle tus sentimientos él aceptara_

 _¿Cómo estas tan seguro?, tu tuviste suerte con Kyle no creo que yo tenga la misma suerte_

 _Hay amigo yo te lo digo, por que si tu no vas por él otra persona ira con él_

Ante aquellas palabras el pelinegro se quedo mudo mientras que inconscientemente apretaba los puños

 _¿Qué mierda dijiste? -_ escribió enojado

 _Lo que leíste yo se de alguien que se le va a confesar a Tweek en la fiesta del pueblo_

Leyó una y otro vez aquella oración tratando de entenderla de la manera correcta, a alguien le gustaba Tweek , ósea alguien iba a confesarle sus sentimientos a SU Tweek ….no…no podían

¡NO, NO PUEDEN!- grito poniéndose de pie y llamando la atención de todos en el salón que simplemente se quedaron callados volteándolo a ver de una forma extraña

¿Qué es lo que no se puede Craig?, dijo enojado su profesor mirándolo de manera serio

Aaaahhh…no yo…- trataba de hablar sin embargo su vergüenza no lo permitía y menos al ser observado por el chico de cabellos rubios que tanto le gustaba

Para que veas que si se puede…te quedaras hacer la limpieza después de clases- sentencio serio el señor Garrison retomando la clases

No paso mucho para que Cartman se pusiera a reír como loco haciéndole burla, por lo que simplemente él se sentó nuevamente y miro aquel papel nuevamente leyendo la oración

¿Quién carajos le puso los ojos a mi chico? - se pregunto así mismo mientras que volteaba a su alrededor para descubrir al culpable

En cuestión de tiempo la campana sonó anunciado la salida de clases por lo que muchos se emocionaron

Oye Tweek ¿puedo hablar contigo? - pregunto Token acercándose al rubio

De…de que…?- pregunto con su nerviosismo

Es privado ven sígueme- dijo el moreno tomando el antebrazo del Tweek y jalándolo hacia afuera

Ante eso Craig apretó los puños y decidido se dirigió a la puerta con la clara intención de perseguir a esos dos, sin embargo; su maestro se interpuso

¿A dónde vas Craig?, creo haberte dicho que te ibas a quedar a limpiar el salón

Si, pero…tengo…

No, no tienes que hacer nada más que limpiar el salón, y si no lo haces mandaré a llamar a tus padres para que firmen tu expulsión por una semana

Ante eso el menor simplemente cerro los ojos con cansancio y regreso de nuevo a su lugar

Tranquilo Craig…-dijo Stan palmeando su espalda antes de tomar la mano de Kyle y salir del salón

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

El tiempo había pasado y él apenas se encontraba borrando el pizarrón de la clase del día de hoy, se encontraba literalmente destruido, después de todo había perdido la oportunidad de decirle a Tweek que le gustaba y ahora él estaba con toker de seguro disfrutando de las cosas bonitas y de dinero que el moreno podía ofrecerle

Soy un perdedor- susurro para si mismo mientras que una lagrima rodaba por sus ojos

Ignorando el hecho de que la puerta del salón se había abierto

¿Craig?- dijo apenas en un susurro Tweek mientras que miraba al mencionado

Ante su llamado, el pelinegro se quedó petrificado mientras que sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y sin pensarlo más dirigió su mirada al chico que le robaba el aliento

¿Tweek?- pregunto sin creerse todavía que el estuviera ahí

¿estas….llorando?, por dios ¿estas bien?- pregunto mientras que se acercaba al mayor

Ante esas preguntas Craig se limpio rápidamente los ojos, genial no podía ser peor que el chico que te gusta te viera llorando

Yo.. – decía mientras que caminaba hacia atrás tratando de que el menor no se acercara y viera su rostro lloroso

Sin embargo; no se dio cuenta que la tarima del piso había terminado haciéndolo caer seguido de Tweek que al ser tomado por el mayor y no soportar su peso cayo encima de el

Creig… ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado mientras que llevaba una mano a su rostro para verificar que todo estuviera en orden

Ante eso contacto el mencionado simplemente cerro los ojos

Si…estoy bien- contesto después de un tiempo abriendo los ojos de apoco observado a su rubio

Vaya… me alegro…-sentencio el pelirrubio sonrojado de la mirada del mayor

Estuvieron varios segundos en silencio hasta que el menor se dio cuenta de la situación en la qe estaba y se puso de pie sonrojado

Perdon…yo…yo…no…-dijo alejandose poco a poco

Ante eso Craig sonrió después de todo Tweek se veía tan lindo sonrojado y con esos tick´s

Tranquilo no pasa nada…-

Tweek simplemente asintió bajando la mirada

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto después de un tiempo en silencio

Yo…yo viene por mis…cosas- dijo señalando su banca con sus cuadernos y mochila- token…quería hablar conmigo de algo y no me dijo guardarlas…-

Ante eso Craig nuevamente entristeció por un tiempo había olvidado lo de la mañana

Ya veo- susurro enojado mientras que nuevamente se subía a la tarima para borrar el pizarrón ignorando al rubio que un poco triste comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias- ¿Qué fue tan importante que ni tiempo te dio de guardar tus cosas?- pregunto fingiendo desinterés

El…se me declaro..-

Ante eso Craig azoto el borrador al piso y apretó fuertemente los puños ignorando el hecho de que tweek se asusto por su acción

¡Y supongo que aceptaste, no precisamente por él, si no por su dinero y por todos los lujos que puede dar y que otros no contamos!- dijo con reproche sin siquiera voltearlo a ver

Tweek abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante aquellas palabras

No…lo rechace…-sentencio cabizbajo llamando la atención del mayor que lo miro sorprendido- le dije que me disculpará pero…que estaba enamorado de otra persona- comento ahora si levantando la mirada-

¿te gusta alguien?- pregunto deprimido el pelinegro

Si…me gusta alguien que es…muy tranquilo, a veces grosero y agresivo…pero bueno al final del dia

Ya veo... ¿se puede saber quién es?- dijo sin ganas de saberlo

Si… eres tú Craig

Ante aquellas palabras el pelinegro lo miro sorprendido mirando como el rubio temblaba en su lugar, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y desviaba la mirada

¿te gusto? - pregunto mientras que poco a poco se acercaba a él

si pero…tranquilo no tienes que corresponder mis sentimientos si no sientes lo mismo que yo- dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

sin embargo, fue grande la sorpresa de Tweek al sentir como su rostro era levantado y sus labios eran casados en un suave y corto beso del pelinegro

¿Qué…fue…eso?- dijo sorprendido el rubio

Me gustas Tweek, me gustas mucho- y sin siquiera pensarlo mas volvió a casar los labios de su rubio

Craig…-susurro en un suspiro mientras que se dejaba abrazar por el pelinegro

¿quieres ser mi novio?- pregunto en su oído

Si…si quiero… -sentencio el rubio ocultando su rosto en su pecho sintiendo ambos corazones latir con fuerza

Al separarse Craig llevo sus manos a la cadera de Tweek para sostenerla con fuerza

Te amo, no te dejaré- dijo juntando sus frentes

Yo también de te amor

Y nuevamente volvieron a besarse después de todo este era el principio de su historia juntos


End file.
